Hell" Part One of the Hyperion Chronicles Book On
by Tearah-Connacht
Summary: It's 25 years into the future where the gang at Angel Investigations is gathering and lots is changing... And Spike has returned to his daughter... Not biologically though, she's Buffy's daughter... While Angel crushes on someone new.


Warning: This is taken from my rpg... It takes place 25 yrs into the future... A sort of crossover with Witchblade and Xena.

Angel couldn't believe that Catherine was Buffy's daughter. Catherine was so young, but she was the little girl of his soulmate that was lost long ago. Cat was gentle and seemed innocent. There was more to her cheerful facad, he knew something bothered her. He began to drink the coffee, Cordy had set out. At this moment he wondered where Liam was…

"Do you know where my son is?" Angel asked curiously.

"I think he and Max went to go and get some fresh pig's blood for you." Cat answered attentively as she typed away at the computer and organized files. "Max being Maxine, you know, Faith's daughter who helped rescue you." She said as she saved what she was doing and closed down the computer. She got up and grabbed her bag and turned to Angel. "Is there anything I can get you before I leave?"

"Leave? Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have to go big up Anjela, Eddie, and Jack for Fred. I'll be right back," Cat said with a smile and hurried at the door.

"Everything has changed," Angel said aloud.

"Yes it has," Cordelia told him with a smile. "Hard to believe what Catherine had gone though and that she ended up here."

Max looked at Connor. "You know I am glade your dad is free." She let him deal with the botcher. " I wish I could see my mom! Its not fair she still in jail." She had only seen her mom in photos. she waits for him to get the blood.

Drusilla and Jade walked to the Hyperion hotel, knowing Angel must still be around L.A.

"Going to see Daddy after all these years."

"Isn't it exciting?" Drusilla asked her little demonchild.

"Its a wonderful feeling mummy." Jade replied to her.

"There little, gossamer butterflies all in my tummy." 

"They want out so very bad."

Drusilla and Jade enter the Hyperion.

Catherine began to walk towards the door as she heard a snicker coming from another direction. Drusilla walked over to Cat. "Jade keep Miss Edith company. Mummy has some business to attend to." 

Catherine was petrified, she couldn't believe it was the demon witch that murdered her mom. Angel came walking fastly into Cat's area. 

Jade nodded and held miss edith tight. Dru grabbed Cat quickly then saw angel

"Its the angel beast again," Dru said.

"Let go of her!" Angel demanded at Dru as Catherine used her strength to twist out of the bind Dru had on her. Dru growled at her and slipped into game face."Bad girl" she went back into human guise and looked innocently at Angel. "You still have a filthy soul."

Angel grabbed Cat and put her behind him for her protection. "Always will," he said with unemotion. "Leave Catherine alone."

"Don't want to, bet her blood is sweet like cherries." Angel now had his game face on, "You touch her, and you won't live to see your next moment." Cat couldn't believe her ears, he really was all Cordy said.

Drusilla threw him against the wall."I quit living after you put that hollowness in my breast. She stays alive for now but someone better be shepard for her." Drusilla laughed "What a pretty little lamb though."

"No! You leave him alone!" Catherine yelled throwing Drusilla into Jade. She wasn't going to let this happen again, she lost her mother and Spike. She wasn't about to lose Angel too.

Drusilla rubbed her head then looked over at Jade.

"You, ok?"Jade would ask. 

"I'm fine." Dru told her. "Don't worry about angel, i won't kill him. Grandmummy may though."

Angel was amazed at what he saw, slayers never said to have children... If they were, they must of gained their strength. He went to Catherine and growled at Drusilla. Drusilla took Jades arm and they walked to the enterance. "Come on, we know when we aren't welcomed. See you later."

Angel checked Catherine to make sure nothing was broken. "Are you alright?" He asked as he unvamped. 

After the two vamps left she replied, "I'll be fine..."

Cordy, Wes, and Fred walked in. There they saw Angel and Cat together.

"What's going on?" Cordy asked all inquinsitive.

"We were attacked," Angel replied.

"It was Drusilla," Catherine told them. Then she noticed a doll on the floor. Angel eyed the doll.

"Miss Edith, Drusilla always carries this around." Angel told catherine looking at the doll and then back up to her. Cat tossed the doll on the table.

"Is there somewhere safter I can take the children? Drusilla and that girl came up throug the sewers, and they could do it again." Catherine told them, immediately concerned.

"She's right, I'm not going to let THAT vampire near them." Fred declared fearing for her children.

"I can take them to my apartment, they love Phantom Dennis." Cordelia insisted.

That's when Connor and Max walked in with the pig's blood in a rather large paper bag.

"Did we miss something?" Max asked.

"Drusilla came back," Catherine said volunteerly. Connor immediately was afraid.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, Lorne said that my past would come back to bite me in the butt... So I guess i'll talk to Lorne." Catherine said walking out. Connor turned to Max and she nodded and she took the Pig's Blood, and he went to Catherine.

"Why does she think she has to do this alone?" Angel asked his co-workers.

"Because she doesn't want anyone to get hurt, reminds me of someone." Cordelia said giving Angel a look.

Faith saw what was going on and before she could do a thing it was over before she could get into it. She looked and Catherine. And says " girl you should never get into it with 3 vampires in less you are a slayer like me." He gave her that evil look. "Trust me I know a lot about vampires and demons. So stay out of it. She turned to angel. " Angel! What was that all about? She was in many ways like angel. But it was jail that kept her out of action.   
  
"Cat!" Connor yelled. He said grabbing her by the arm and she jerked back in pain. He could tell she was in more pain than she led on. "You're hurt?"  
"I'll be fine." She said giving him an unemotional look.  
"You can't go on like this, hiding your emotions from everyone."  
"Liam, you don't understand what Dru has done to me. And I appreciate how nice you've been to me, plus I like you... A lot, but some battles I have to fight on my own." Cat told him and saw the shocked emotion on his face.  
"You like me? Oh you mean like a friend." Liam said disappointed.  
"More than that, it's just... Anyone I get close to dies. Dru took my mom and wolfram and Hart took Spike who was the closest thing I had to a father, and the Order of Taraka took James... I have to go and find some answers." She told Connor.  
"Look for death and you'll surely find it." Connor told her, and Catherine immediately turned and left.   
  
Angel remembered what Drusilla had said about Catherine's mom and it made his blood boil. Cat wanted to keep him at a safe distance, he remembered doing the same thing to Buffy. He could tell his son deeply cared for Catherine and wanted to give them a chance, the possibility of true happiness, perfect bliss.  
  
A couple of hours later, Catherine arrived at caritas where there was a big crowd and Lorne noticed her need automatically.  
"How's it going kitty?" Lorne asked and automatically could feel the vibes of her desperation. "She came didn't she?"  
"Yeah and I need serious help Lorne," Catherine told him.  
"Well then, you go next and we'll see." He told her. Liam Max, Angel, Cordy, Wes, and Fred made it as Catherine began to sing:  
  
YOU AND ME  
WE USED T BE TOGETHER  
EVERYTDAY FOREVER, ALWAYS  
I REALLY FEEL LIKE I'M LOSING MY BEST FRIEND...  
  
As Catherine got into it, her voice was strong and beautiful.  
"She's really good," Angel remarked. Lorne noticed Connor gawking at Catherine. Connor was easily entranced by Cat's charisma.  
"Hey Angel cakes, long time no see." Lorne said with a smile as he really got intune with Catherine. "Hard to believe that such a beautiful voice comes from such a miserable girl." Lorne said. He went up to the stage as Catherine finished and stepped off the stage. "Well definitely Drusilla is going to keep coming after you."  
"Killing her would solve that problem." Cat commented.  
"Well the day of St. Vigorous is when she's going to try strike."   
"Mom if my mom survived it, then I'm sure I can too. What about Spike?"  
"He's still existing but trapped in a demon prison." Lorne told her. "There's no way to find him, yet. Right now, you should listen to your heart."  
"You mean Connor? I can't..." Catherine began.  
"He loves you, you know. He'll give you that peace you've been longing for. And right now someone else needs you too, if you isolate yourself, you're not going to be able to help Angel adjust to this New World." He said leaving her side.  
  
"So what did Lorne say?" Liam asked as Catherine walked up to them.  
"I know when Dru is going to attack," She said trailing off. "So the kids safe and sound?"  
"Yeah, Andy has them at my apartment." Cordy immediately said.  
"Good." Catherine said and walked the rest of the walk towards Angel.   
"The Day of St. Vigorous is our date. We need a plan." she said simply to him and looked around. Catherine stopped at each face for a second knowing it could be the last time she did that. 'Too bad you like the daughter of the slayer.' She thought to herself as she looked at Liam.   
  
"St. Vigorous? We should get back to the hotel and figure something out." Angel told her and saw Cat's pauses, he knew that she loved living.  
"That's when a vampire is strongest," Wesley remarked. "Dear lord."  
"I think Angel is right," Cordelia said and saw Liam whispering something to Catherine.  
  
Max was supposed to see her. "Hi Tearah… This is Faith, my mom." Giles had told them all horror stories about Faith." Her mom had changed her ways a long time a go.   
Faith looked at her and says "Hi. So where is Buffy? I thought she would at least come to see me." She had not heard that B was dead.   
"You don't know?" Tearah asked. "Oh god, Buffy died 13 years ago, she was protecting her five year old daughter Catherine, who strangely enough is supposed to be here. Where is Cat by the way?"  


Catherine looked at Angel holding his gaze.   
"I don't care if that's the worst day to attack them. If they are going to move on that day so am I." Catherine said walking towards the door. Liam walked behind her and caught up with her.  
"Are you crazy?" he whispered in her ear.   
She turned back to see him.  
"No." She said coldly. "But I have a score to set with Drusilla and it seems she just picked a date."  
Connor looked worried, Catherine couldn't take those concerned eyes. "Ill be fine, Liam. I have the strength of a slayer remember?" she said and patting him on the shoulder. "Besides, what I don't have in slayerism I have in hate, that will make up for what I don't know." Once said that she walked out of the place.   
  
Faith was in shock "So that's why she stopped coming to see me. So who killed her? I think Cat is with angel." She was sad to hear B was dead. In a way she knew how Buffy must have felt when the master killed her the first time. She had too died and had been brought back to life by the guards at the jail. She had to talk to Wesley . She had heard roomers he was a Watcher again.  
  
"A vampire named Drusilla, luckily Spike was able to save poor Catherine. She stayed with him for 13 years until those soulless lawyers at Wolfram and Hart sent a Cleaning team to Sunnydale and took him from her." Tearah said explaining as Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, Angel, Connor, and Catherine walked in. Angel was more than happy when he saw Tearah…  
  
Spike was waiting for the sound of the buzz, from the door down the hall where he was being held. A celll bloke, protected by magic. Spike had been kidnapped by Wolfrom & Heart, and imprisoned. He'd been there some months, he lost count after 3.  
Spike had been planning his escape for a while now, thinkng about where to go, how to do it, where to run. They hadnt been giving him blood, so he was weak, they had been giving him some pills, that would keep him alive, not needing blood, but he looked like hell, like he was dry, drained. Everyday, three times a day they came in, 2 red pills, and a glass of water, and made him drink them. But for 2 weeks now he had been throwing them up, without them seeing.  
BUZZ...This was it, he was ready. The footsteps of the man could be heared.  
Clcik  
Click  
Click  
He got closer. The door opened, the man stepped in, "drink!" he said. Spike began to take the pills when suddenly rushed him out the door into the wall. Broke his kneck, luckily for Spike it was a demon, not a human, or the chip would have hurt him.  
He ran, as fast as he could, vision blurry, rib cage visable from how thin he was. How drained he was.   
GGGRRRRRIIINNNNNGGGG  
GGGRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG...  
*Shit the alarm* Spike thought. Spike ran, he saw a guard rush at him, Spike hit him   
Then growled, the chip, *damn chip!* He took the man and ripped the clothes off him. He dressed, and walked for the elevator, a white cap on his head, tring not to catch anyones attention. He was in the elevator now.  
BASEMENT  
LEVEL ONE  
STREET LEVEL......Spike got off. He saw the doors, *almost* he thought. Then he heared a yell, they saw him, Spike ran, he got out the doors, and disappeared into the crown of L.A. He was in L.A.........Angel Investigations came into his head. He dragged himself, still in the white uniformed jumper and white cap, he reached the doors to A.I. he pushed his way in, and fell to the ground unconcious.  
  
Catherine entered A.I. office with her gaze fixed on the floor. As she looked up she saw Tearah and another woman she kind of remember but didnt quite know who was. Then in a second the door was open once again and someone dropped unconcious on the floor. It didnt took more than a few seconds for Catherine to get on her knees besides the thin body.   
"Spike!" Catherine called taking off his cap. He was So thin she couldnt belive it! He was there! She could have cried of happiness. Soon Liam and the others were at her side.   
"He needs blood." Catherine said and took out a little dagger she always kept on her belt, she cutted herself on the wrist and let the blood rush out of her and into the mouth of the only man she had known as a father.  
"You gotta drink, spike!" she said pressing the bloody wrist closer to Spikes mouth. "He needs Blood badly." Catherine said looking up at Angel and the others. The woman she didnt know looked extremely familiar but she didnt know who she was yet. "Can we get him more blood?" Catherine asked staring back at spike. "My God. what did they DO to you?" she said under her breath.   
Spike didnt want to drink her blood for fear he might not be able to stop.  
"No, cant drink your blood," Spike said in a faint whisper. He looked at her, she was ok, she was safe, "are.....you..ok," he said trying to open his eyes, he was weak, real weak.   
"Spike!" Catherinie whined a tiny tear rolling down her cheek. "You need to drink and this its the only thing we can offer you right now." she said pressing her wrist with her fingers a little river of blood falling on spikes lip. "Drink!" Catherine ordered Spike. The others had fallen silent for a second. "You will not hurt me if you drink from me Spike now DO IT! They will not let you hurt me, and I will not be Ok until you are, father. Now Drink. Please!"  
Angel was in utter shock about the entire scene. "Cordelia go get the Pig's blood, now!" He told her and she did as she was told. He pulled Catherine from Spike. He picked Spike's head up, "Liam get his legs!" He told his son and they moved him to the couch. They had the pig's blood ready and Cordy handed the glass to Catherine.


End file.
